


A Stark Contrast

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tony Stark, Angst, College, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Maria Stark Lives, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: AU, в котором Говард и Мария живы-здоровы. И хотят познакомиться со своими недавно приобретенным внуком. А вот Тони сомневается. И, пожалуй, неспроста.





	1. A Stark Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stark Contrast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433178) by [MelodicRunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicRunes/pseuds/MelodicRunes). 



Тони нервно напевал себе под нос, расхаживая по гостиной. Питер следил за ним взглядом со своего дивана. Он потянул за шерстинку на своем свитере. Шерсть неприятно кололась.

— Босс, Старки прибыли, - прозвенела Пятница.

Тони и Питер синхронно испустили вздохи отчаяния. Они застыли в ожидании у лифта. Рука Тони мягко лежала на плече Питера, удерживая пацана на месте. Тони знал, что это успокаивает парня, но, если честно, тут уж скорей он сам держался за Питера, как за спасательный круг.

И, продолжая быть честным, это было Рождество. Так почему бы и нет? Он и так прятал Питера от них целый год. Ну, не от _них_ , по сути. От него. Говард Старк, его отец и теперь, когда усыновление стало окончательным, дед Питера. В прошлое Рождество их было трудно удержать, но Тони оправдывался, что Питеру нужно время, чтобы освоиться, прежде чем предстать перед остальным членам семьи. И хотя его мать это предсказуемо в восторг не привело, Мария согласилась, что год у ребенка был не из простых. Питер явно заслуживал тихое Рождество, и она была готова подождать.

Вскоре закрутились школьные будни, а Тони все глубже погружался в неразбериху с Соглашениями. Беглецы были наконец-то помилованы и... и... одно за другим, и вот снова настал декабрь. 27 декабря, если быть точным. Мария отчаянно желала наконец встретиться с внуком, а Мария Старк в принципе всегда получает, что хочет. Поэтому Тони и вынужден был, с разрешения Питера, пригласить родителей на денек на Базу, пока мальчик был на зимних каникулах.

И теперь они оба стояли, уставившись на двери лифта. Питер снова взялся за край свитера, и Тони шутливо шлепнул его по руке.

— Ну-ка прекрати, - мягко сказал он, и рука Питера безвольно упала вниз, - они тебя полюбят, дружище.

— Тогда почему ты волнуешься? - парировал Питер, слегка раздраженный на свою нервозность и ситуацию в целом.

Не успел Тони ответить, как лифт звякнул, и дверь раскрылась. Он на мгновение встретился взглядом с Говардом, тут же нацепив напряженную фальшивую улыбку, прежде чем перевести взгляд на мать. Его улыбка стала потеплела. Мария Старк вышла из лифта, протягивая руки к сыну.

— Энтони, bambino mio*, - нежно проворковала она, обнимая Тони, - прошло столько времени!

— Я знаю, мам. Прости, - прошептал он ей на ухо. Мария быстро его отпустила, и Тони обменялся традиционным крепким рукопожатием с отцом.

Питер отступил назад, немного успокоенный тем, что его пока не заметили, и снова принялся теребить свитер. Но раз уж именно из-за его скромной персоны Старки почтили Базу своим присутствием, прятаться за спиной Тони дальше было как минимум глупо. Питер слегка напрягся, когда Тони приобнял его за плечи.

— Мам, пап. Это Питер, ваш внук.

Питер окинул их слегка обеспокоенным взглядом. Мария улыбнулась, и Питер позволил себе немного расслабиться. Затем он перевел взгляд на Говарда, который стоял, засунув руки в карманы и нахмурившись.

Питер откашлялся и пробормотал:

— Э-э… сча-счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, дорогой, - ответила Мария. Её улыбка стала шире, придавая Питеру смелости.

— Могу я взять ваше пальто? - спросил Питер, протягивая руку.

— Настоящий джентльмен! Спасибо, Питер, - ответила Мария, протягивая ему свое тяжелое зимнее пальто.

Питер, естественно, повернулся к Говарду, но тут же застыл, увидев насмешку на лице старика:

—Старки не берут пальто, - произнес он, прежде чем сбросить своё и швырнуть на спинку дивана, будто то была его собственность. Питер положил сверху пальто Марии и тупо уставился на свои пустые руки. Тони снова схватил его за плечо, и подросток поднял голову.

— Кто-нибудь хочет выпить? - предложил Тони, - пап, виски? - Говард кивнул, - мам, у нас есть чай, кофе, какао.

— Какао было бы замечательно, bambino. Спасибо.

— Пит, почему бы тебе не показать ба…

— Можешь звать меня нонной, - перебила она.

Тони кивнул удивленно:

— Почему бы тебе не показать нонне, где кружки?

— О, д-да. Конечно, - ответил Питер, и в его глазах снова зажегся свет. Он направился на кухню, таща за собой Марию.

— Нервный парень, да? - хмуро заметил Говард, ожидая, когда Тони нальет ему виски.

— Он в порядке, папа. Просто немного нервничает. У него никогда раньше не было бабушки и дедушки, - выдавил Тони, раздраженно нахмурив брови.

Говард, кажется, собирался ответить, но Мария и Питер вернулись с кружками дымящегося какао в руках. Питер протянул один Тони, и тот нежно взъерошил ему волосы.

— Спасибо, малыш, - тихо сказал он. Затем, громче, чтобы все слышали, - давайте-ка переместимся в гостиную.

Они сидели и в неловкой тишине потягивали свои напитки. Питер успел пожалеть, что вообще согласился на эту безумную идею.

— Ну, Питер, расскажи нам немного о себе, - попросила вдруг Мария.

— О, - выдавил он, покраснев, - я... я имею в виду…

— Говори громче, сынок. Нечего бормотать, - проворчал Говард.

Щеки Питера заалели еще сильнее, когда он предпринял попытку номер два:

— В этом году я заканчиваю среднюю школу. Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий. Это Квинс.

— Неплохая школа. Не лучшая, разумеется, но и не плохая, - прокомментировал Говард. - А что твои оценки?

— Все «А», сэр.

От Тони не могло ускользнуть, как Питер сразу же стал называть Говарда "сэр", будто они были в армии, а Говард был его командиром.

— Это замечательно, tesoro! Какие планы на колледж? - спросила Мария.

— Я... я подал документы в несколько. МТИ, Калифорнийский технологический и некоторые другие. Это запасные варианты на случай, если... ну, вы понимаете...

— МТИ, хм? Тони там учился, когда был в твоем возрасте. Ты должен подергать за ниточки, сделать несколько звонков, чтобы они приняли мальчика.

— Вообще-то я бы предпочел поступить сам, - честно признался Питер, - буду знать ,что действительно заслужил..

— Что за вздор! Ты теперь Старк, мальчик! Тебе полагается лучшее.

Тони прекрасно понимал, что это была неловкая попытка Говарда быть милым, но Питер явно не разделял данную точку зрения. Тони увидел, как парень прячет обиженный взгляд в кружке с какао.

Вскоре разговор перешел от планов Питера относительно колледжа к Рождеству. Они обменялись небольшими подарками, и глаза Питера чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда он увидел инкрустированные бриллиантами часы, которые вручили ему Старки. Тони позже сказал ему, что тот вовсе не обязан носить их, если не хочет. Питер, немного успокоившись в их компании, повел их по жилым помещениям.

— Спальни вон там. Это моя, - сказал он, толкнув дверь ногой, и тут же залился краской, - о, извините, - он поспешно сгреб в охапку грязную одежду, лежащую вокруг, и Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Так или иначе, - продолжил Питер, нервно почесывая затылок, - давайте двигаться дальше. Лаборатория и мастерская самые крутые. Вы непременно захотите их увидеть! - ведя их в мастерскую Тони, Питер чуть ли не прыгал по коридору. Питеру никогда не приходило в голову, что они, вероятно, уже бывали там раньше и видели все костюмы Железного Человека. Но парень был так взволнован, что Тони не хватило духу сказать ему об этом.

— Это мастерская, где мы работаем над костюмами Железного Человека. Здесь все совершенно секретно, - прошептал Питер, будто кто-то мог их подслушать. Мария с улыбкой кивнула, а Говард закатил глаза.

— Костюмы размещены под полом, и Пятница отправляет их на ремонт через этот люк. Рабочие столы Тони вон там, а эти два – мои, - Питер наобум взял один из своих веб-шутеров и покрутил в руках.

Говард нахмурился, услышав, что Питер произнес "Тони" вместо "папа".

— Что это у тебя? - спросил он, увидев в руках Питера веб-шутер.

-— О! Это кое-что для другого парня. Веб-шутер для Человека-Паука. Иногда он оставляет нам свое снаряжение для ремонта.

— И ты работаешь над всем этим, а?

— Не над Железный человеком, конечно, а все остальное… да, сэр, - ответил Питер, потупившись.

Говард выхватил у Питера из рук устройство и повертел в руках.

— Хм. Твоя работа?

— Д-да, сэр.

Тони и Питер, затаив дыхание, ждали одобрения Говарда.

— Корпус выполнен из более тяжелого металла. Вот почему он заклинивает. Облегчи, - сказал он, небрежно бросая его Питеру.

Питер опустил взгляд на злосчастный веб-шутер, залившись краской.

— О, - произнес он тихо, - спасибо.

— Спасибо за экскурсию, Пит, - сказал Тони, мягко забирая у парня веб-шутер. - Почему бы нам не спуститься вниз? Ужин скоро будет готов.

Питер сердито уставился на веб-шутер, плечи его напряглись, когда Старки покинули мастерскую.

— Пит? Идешь? - позвал Тони.

— Тупой веб-шутер, - пробормотал парень, поворачиваясь, чтобы выйти.

— Эй, - твердо сказал Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы остановить сына. Питер стиснул зубы и уставился на дверь, - он не тупой.

Питер раздраженно фыркнул.

— Пит, мой отец паршиво разбирается в комплиментах. Он в принципе неприятный человек, и это факт. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты провел остаток дня, пытаясь его впечатлить. Он и под дулом пистолета в этом не признается. Но я тобой горжусь, разве этого не достаточно?

Питер вздохнул:

— Да. Да, спасибо, - тихо произнес он.

— Хорошо, - вздохнул Тони, - давай просто поужинаем, и все закончится. А вечером замутим киномарафон.

Ради Тони Питер приложил титанические усилия, чтобы стереть с лица разочарованную мину. Он немного потоптался на месте, не слишком желая снова лицезреть Говарда. Питер засунул руки в карманы, неторопливо спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную. Тони давно ушел на поиски своих гостей. Питер завернул за угол и резко остановился. Его чуткий слух уловил голоса, доносящиеся из библиотеки. Питер подкрался ближе, чтобы лучше слышать.

— ...Не знаю, каким местом ты думал, Тони! Этот мальчишка совершенно не годится для того, чтобы возглавить мою компанию!

— Это больше не твоя компания, - возразил Тони, - ты на пенсии.

— И не думай, что я не заметил, что он называет тебя по имени. Парень даже не может называть тебя папой! Что ты с ним тут делаешь, играешь в любящую семью? Это еще один рекламный трюк? Мальчику нужна твердая рука, а не подобный детский сад! Он должен стать мужчиной, если когда-нибудь надеется оправдать имя Старков!

Сердце Питера бешено колотилось где-то в районе пяток, лицо раскраснелось, кулаки крепко сжались. Конечно, Говард думает, что Питер бесполезен! В ушах у него стоял такой гул, что он едва не пропустил ответную реплику Тони.

— С Питером все в порядке, и если ты думаешь, что я заставлю его делать то, что он не хочет, ты ошибаешься, - процедил Тони угрожающе тихо.

— Ты не способен справиться с таким мальчишкой, Тони! У тебя слишком много забот, чтобы беспокоиться о юнце из плохой семьи. Как ты собираешься заботиться о нем, быть Железным Человеком и управлять Старк Индастриз?

Гневная тирада Говарда продолжалась еще несколько минут. А Тони стоял рядом, чувствуя себя нашкодившим пацаном, пока Говард озвучивал его глубинные страхи. Что, если он не сможет помочь Питеру? Что, если Говард все-таки прав, и Тони вляпался не в свое дело? Что, если с Питером что-то случится, пока он будет Железным Человеком, и парень вновь останется один? Что, если... что, если Питер станет таким же, как Тони?

— На твоем месте я бы не задумываясь сбагрил его в школу-интернат, чтобы не притворяться заботливым папочкой дольше, чем необходимо, - фыркнул Говард.

Тут уж Питер не удержался и ворвался в комнату, кипя от ярости. Никто не смеет так говорить с Тони!

— Заткнитесь! - выкрикнул он. Оба мужчины подскочили и повернулись к очень сердитому подростку.

Мозг Питера, кажется, в тот момент был плохо синхронизирован с языком, потому что кричать на Говарда Старка могли себе позволить либо беспросветные тупицы, либо отчаянные храбрецы.

— Что вы вообще знаете об отцовстве? Вы могли бы выиграть приз "самый дерьмовый отец года"!

— Ты, маленький ... - начал было Говард, задохнувшись от гнева, но Тони быстро встрял между своим отцом и сыном.

— Питер, - тихо произнес Тони, и мальчик мгновенно растерял весь свой запал.

За последний год они сблизились настолько, что Тони мог называть его как угодно, только не Питером. Чаще всего это был Пит, как и человек-ребенок, паучок, протеже, а иногда и мини-я, но Питер был определенно редкостью. _Питер_ был зарезервирован для официальных случаев масштаба приема у британской королевы. У _Питера_ большие проблемы, и ему лучше было тащить свою задницу на Базу с патруля. _Питер_ , в конце концов, был тем, кто снова до усрачки напугал Тони своими героическими выходками. И в данном случае парень по имени Питер пересек черту и конкретно вляпался. Открыл ящик Пандоры, который Тони предпочел бы никогда не открывать, тем более с Говардом в одной комнате.

Гнев Питера быстро сменился раскаянием, и он пулей выскочил из комнаты.

Тони и Говард молча посмотрели ему вслед.

— Что, черт возьми, это было? - возмущенно воскликнул Говард.

— Убирайся, - выплюнул Тони.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Убирайся! На сегодня ты достаточно терроризировал моего ребенка. Тебе пора.

Говард оглядел сына долгим тяжелым взглядом, пока Тони сердито придерживал дверь. Говард раздраженно фыркнул и протиснулся мимо Тони, мрачно приказав Марии взять пальто. Тони не стал их провожать. Вместо этого он опустился в ближайшее кресло, провел рукой по волосам и тяжко вздохнул.

***

Питер бежал без оглядки, отчаянно стараясь увеличить расстояние между ним и Старками. Когда за ним затворились створки лифта, он тяжело дышал.

— Спортзал, Пятница, - хрипло бросил Питер в пустоту.

Когда двери снова открылись, Питер стянул свой дурацкий свитер и швырнул в угол спортзала. Он порылся в шкафчике в поисках спортивных штанов и переоделся в толстые брюки цвета хаки. Затем нашел ближайшую боксерскую грушу и со всей дури впечатал в нее кулак. Отчаянно избивая несчастную грушу, он представлял себе лицо Говарда, и это приносило хоть какое-то облегчение. Затем перед глазами встало лицо Тони – смесь гнева, удивления и разочарования. Боксерская груша стала расплываться, и Питер пропустил свой следующий удар. Вместо этого тугой мешок качнулся назад и ударил его прямо в грудь, сбив с ног. Питер вздохнул, давясь слезами гнева.

— Питер? Что ты здесь делаешь? Старки уже ушли?

Питер мгновенно сел и попытался смахнуть слезы с глаз. Стив присел напротив.

— Питер, - снова позвал солдат, заметив влажные дорожки на щеках мальчика.

— Я... он... Говард... а потом Тони... тьфу! Я не умею быть Старком!

— Так, парень, почему бы тебе не притормозить и не начать с самого начала? - Стив предложил парню бутылку воды.

— Спасибо, - пробормотал Питер и сделал несколько глотков.

Стив подождал, пока дыхание мальчика выровняется.

— Лучше? - спросил Стив.

Питер кивнул.

— Я знаю, Говард не самый приятный тип, Тони предупреждал. Да я ничего и не говорю. Думаю, ему и не обязательно быть милым. Но он продолжал задавать все эти вопросы о колледже, и ему не нравились мои ответы! А потом он нашел ошибки в моих веб-шутерах и... Я пытался! Я пытался ради Тони! Я хотел, чтобы сегодня все прошло хорошо! Честно. Я знаю, как много значила для него моя встреча с ними! Но потом, с моим суперслухом, я подслушал их разговор. Говарда и Тони. И Говард продолжал говорить, что я не гожусь для управления компанией, что я никогда не буду истинным Старком. Это не страшно, я привык к подобному. Но потом... Потом он наехал на Тони! И сказал кучу всякого дерьма о том, что он не в состоянии заботиться обо мне, что он не готов быть и отцом, и Железным Человеком одновременно!

Слезы снова покатились по его щекам.

— Он сказал, что Тони должен отослать меня, чтобы ему больше не пришлось притворяться отцом!

Стив сочувственно нахмурился:

— Питер, всё не…

— И я накричал на него. Я наорал на Говарда Старка, - Питер ошарашенно потер лицо, - мне все равно, что он говорит. Тони идеален! Он дал мне всё, в чем я нуждался, и даже больше, и я бы никогда не продержался так долго без него. Он идеальный! Немного сверхзаботливый, конечно, но он... он мой отец!

Стив похлопал паренька по плечу, и Питер вытер глаза о подол рубашки.

— Я никогда раньше не называл его папой. Думаешь, он расстроился бы, если бы я... например, лично... - пробормотал Питер, глядя на Стива.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить его самого, - усмехнулся Стив. Он кивнул за спину Питера, и мальчик, обернувшись, увидел Тони, прислонившегося к стене, засунув руки в карманы.

— Тони! - воскликнул Питер, вскакивая на ноги. Однако его возбуждение было недолгим. Он явственно помнил его тон.

— Ну же, Пит. Давай оставим этого динозавра в покое, - Тони оттолкнулся от стены и подождал, пока Питер встанет рядом.

Питер вытер последние слезы, когда они вошли в лифт. Парень смотрел куда угодно, только не на Тони.

— Так он… все еще бушует? - тихо спросил он.

— Наверно.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка? - в панике спросил Питер.

— Нет. Я выставил его прочь.

Питер поднял голову, приоткрыв рот:

— Они... ушли?

— Да, приятель. Они ушли. Здесь только мы.

Питер искренне улыбнулся Тони, впервые за весь день. Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Так, эм... как много ты слышал? - спросил Питер срывающимся голосом.

— Как много ТЫ слышал, - возразил Тони.

— Хватит, - Питер покраснел и опустил глаза. Они добрались до своего этажа, но ни один из них еще не вышел из лифта, - Тони, я…

— Давай обозначим кое-что прямо сейчас.

Питер поднял голову, чувствуя, как в горле растет ком. Он сглотнул и принялся теребить полы своей потной рубашки.

— Во-первых, ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Но…

— Дай мне закончить, парень!

Питер молча прислонился к стене лифта.

— Кто я такой, чтобы упрекать тебя за слова, которые сам говорил или мечтал сказать столько раз?

— Я не жалею о том, что сказал, - сухо бросил Питер, - я имею в виду, может, самую малость. Ни на кого нельзя кричать, какими бы они ни были.

Питер был настоящим сокровищем. На сердце у Тони потеплело.

— Прости, я всё испортил. Я… я старался, чтобы сегодняшний день прошел гладко. Честное слово! Я…

— Пит, хватит, стоп, - Тони положил руки Питеру на плечи, - я это знаю. Спасибо тебе. Ты молодец, малыш, правда. Моему отцу в принципе нелегко угодить. Но в мастерской он точно был впечатлен. И хотя он не очень хорошо переносит, когда на него кричат, он определенно оценил, что ты посмел ему возразить.

— Правда? - спросил Питер с надеждой.

— Да, малыш. Но даже не пытайся снова выкинуть нечто подобное. Определенно не делай целью своей жизни взбесить Говарда Старка. Поверь, с ним шутки плохи.

— Угу, - Питер почесал затылок, щеки его все еще горели.

Двери лифта отворились и они, наконец, вышли в гостиную.

— Во-вторых, - произнес Тони, обнимая Питера за плечи, - ты можешь звать меня как хочешь, даже если это означает, что с этой минуты я начинаю отзываться на «лучшего в мире папочку».

Уши Питера заалели, как помидоры, и он уткнулся лицом в плечо Тони:

— Так ты не против?

— Конечно же нет, - прошептал Тони, уткнувшись носом в макушку Питера.

— Как насчет «Звездных войн»? Папа, - осторожно спросил Питер, пробуя на вкус новое слово.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Тони своими огромными оленьими глазами, и какая-то часть Тони, о существовании которой он и не подозревал, с удовольствием заурчала.

— Пятница, ты слышала пацана. Врубай "Звездные войны" и закажи пиццу. Как обычно.

— Всё для Вас, Босс.

Молодое поколение мужчин Старков бесцеремонно плюхнулось на диван, прижавшись к отцу, и они начали свой долгожданный, можно сказать, потом и кровью выстраданный киномарафон.

Питер схватил кусок пиццы. Сыр был тягучим и вязким и ни в какую не рвался. Питер поднес кусок ко рту, но вдруг замер, приоткрыв рот, и повернулся к Тони:

— Если я не буду звать его дедушкой, мой труп найдут в темной подворотне, да?

Тони фыркнул, забрызгав кофейный столик содовой. Изящно, Тони. Очень изящно.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. Не доводи его на первых порах. Уже будет достижение.

Питер прыснул и вернулся к своей пицце.

— Хватит с нас на сегодня моего старика. Дай посмотреть фильм. Может, в 412-й раз за год я наконец-то постигну тайны Великой Силы, - пошутил Тони. Питер против воли улыбнулся.

И да, ему нравилось быть отцом.


	2. Family Feud

Питер неловко плюхнулся на стул, обхватив себя рукой. Другой осторожно коснулся кожи вокруг левого глаза. Вздохнул, услышав телефонный звонок из соседнего кабинета. Его суперслух мог уловить даже голос на том конце.

— Здравствуйте, это директор Морита из Мидтауна. Я ищу...

— Питер в порядке? Что случилось?

Питер мысленно застонал. Голос Тони звучал встревоженно, с легкими нотками паники.

— Питер в порядке, мистер Старк. Произошла небольшая... стычка... сегодня днем с участием Питера и еще одного студента.

— Что за стычка?

Мистер Морита глубоко вздохнул:

— Питер подрался с другим учеником. Я рад сообщить, что за исключением нескольких синяков и ссадин, они оба в порядке. Однако физическое насилие в Мидтауне неприемлемо. Оба ученика будут отстранены от занятий до конца дня и не вернутся до понедельника. Вам придется за ним заехать.

Питер усилием заставил себя отключиться от остальной части разговора, вместо этого сосредоточившись на каждом отдельном звуке, доносящемся из коридора. Он не хотел слышать беспокойство в голосе Тони или разочарование, которое, он в этом не сомневался, неизбежно последует за этим. Питер попытался отвлечься от мыслей о лекции, которую непременно услышит от отца. За те полтора года, что они провели вместе, Питер не выкинул ничего глупее, чем врезать Флэшу Томпсону в нос.

У Питера зазвонил телефон, и он быстро опустил глаза, чтобы не видеть недовольных взглядов Флэша и секретарши.

Это был Тони. И поскольку это был Тони, у Питера не было и шанса проигнорировать звонок. Он ответил немедленно, поднес трубку к уху и сглотнул:

— Привет.

— Кто-то повеселился сегодня в школе?

Питер покраснел:

— Можно и так сказать.

— Насколько сильно ты пострадал? Мне звонить доктору Чо?

— Нет-нет. Я в порядке. Честно.

— Верится с трудом. Но, раз уж с твоих часов не поступил сигал тревоги, сделаем вид, что все нормально.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением.

— Послушай, я бы угостил тебя мороженым, чтобы отпраздновать твое первое отстранение, но я намертво застрял в Вашингтоне, а Пеппер в Калифорнии до воскресенья. Я не должен был возвращаться до завтрашнего дня, но могу перенести некоторые встречи, чтобы уехать сегодня вечером.

— Не стоит этого делать! Все в порядке.

— И снова чушь собачья. Не думай, что мы не обсудим это, когда я вернусь. Вне зависимости от мороженого.

Питер раздосадованно подышал в трубку.

— А вот и фирменная подростковая дерзость прорезалась. Рад узнать, что ты был твердым, как кремень, и не повелся на кэповские социалки.

Питер фыркнул:

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Вот и замечательно. Пришлю за тобой кого-нибудь. Из Башни ни ногой, пока я не вернусь. Пятница даст мне знать, если ты попытаешься совершить побег.

Питер закатил глаза:

— Окей. Увидимся.

— Люблю тебя, малыш.

— И я тебя.

Питер повесил трубку и снова опустился в кресло. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть гримасничающего Флэша. Ожидание его почти разморило. Но тут в сознание ворвался отчетливый стук очень дорогих туфель. Питер резко выпрямился. Чистый ужас пробежал по его венам, когда ни кто иной, как Говард Старк прошел через приемную.

— Я здесь, чтобы забрать своего внука, - объявил он ошеломленной секретарше.

Флэш перевел взгляд с Говарда на Питера и обратно, не веря своим глазам. Говард подписал бланк на стойке регистрации и повернулся, окинув взглядом Питера. Тот мгновенно встал, встретившись взглядом со старшим Старком. Говард сделал два быстрых шага к Питеру и схватил его за подбородок сильнее, чем это было необходимо, поворачивая его, чтобы лучше рассмотреть подбитый глаз.

Говард неодобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Собирай вещи. Пошли, - быстро приказал он.

— Да, сэр, - тихо ответил Питер, хватая рюкзак. Обернувшись, он поймал взгляд Флэша и заметил, что тот слегка побледнел. Питер, не говоря ни слова, поспешил к двери и последовал за дедом к черному Роллс-Ройсу на стоянке.

Водитель, Джеймс, впустил их и устроился на переднем сиденье. 

— Куда теперь, сэр? - спросил он.

— Домой, Джеймс.

Питер поднял глаза, в замешательстве сдвинув брови:

— Но папа сказал...

— Планы поменялись. Поедешь со мной в особняк, и на этом всё.

Питер положил руки на колени и захлопнул рот. Он знал, что отец был расстроен и даже зол на него, но настолько, чтобы послать Говарда? Тони не поступил бы так, даже если бы тот был последним человеком на земле... по крайней мере, так думал Питер.

Он осторожно прислонился головой к окну и вздохнул.

— Перестань дуться. И сядь прямо, - рявкнул Говард.

Питер немедленно повиновался, вытянувшись, как доска. Его ребра запротестовали от столь резкого движения, но он не подал виду, что ему больно. От этого было бы только хуже.

— И отвечай мне, когда я с тобой разговариваю, мальчик.

— Да, сэр. Извините, сэр, - пробормотал Питер.

Всегда "сэр", и ничего большего. Ничего вроде "дедушки". "Интересно, каково это - иметь дедушку?" - подумал Питер, тоскливо глядя на город за окном.

Затем он достал телефон и попытался набрать сообщение отцу:

« _Прости_... удалить... _Я знаю, ты разочарован_... удалить... _Я все исправлю_... удалить... _Ты действительно послал Говарда?.._

В поле зрения Питера появилась рука, выхватила телефон, нажав "отправить" на последнем напечатанном сообщении.

— Эй! Я писал отцу, - запротестовал Питер. И тут же пожалел об этом.

— Не повышай на меня голос, сынок! Хочешь поговорить с отцом, сделаешь это лично, но позже. Мы почти на месте.

— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, - снова пробормотал Питер.

Через десять минут они въехали на засыпанную гравием подъездную дорожку, ведущую к особняку Старков. Он был массивным, со всеми его колоннами, высокими арками и шпилями. Питер возненавидел этот дом. Он был напоминанием, насколько из другого теста был Питер, как сильно не вписывался в мир, куда затащил его Тони.

Питер осторожно вылез из машины и схватил свой рюкзак, надеясь проскользнуть внутрь и переждать где-нибудь, пока не приедет Тони. Он был готов на любые ссоры с отцом, лишь бы не выслушивать лекцию от Говарда.

Но Говард его опередил:

— Поднимайся в кабинет. Живо, - последовал приказ, и у Питера не было выбора, кроме как подчиниться. Ноги отнесли его наверх по лестнице быстрее, чем Говарда, поэтому он стоял перед дубовым столом и ждал. Питер перекинул рюкзак через плечо, услышав твердые шаги Говарда по устланной роскошным ковром лестнице. Сердце Питера билось в такт каждому его шагу. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда Говард Старк вошел и захлопнул дверь. Питер отшатнулся от его пристального взгляда.

— Объяснись, - прогремел Говард.

Питер молчал, пытаясь взять свои чувства под контроль.

— Я же просил тебя отвечать, когда я с тобой разговариваю, мальчик, - рявкнул Говард и шагнул к Питеру, - черт побери, я проделал весь этот путь до Квинса, чтобы забрать твою задницу!

Питер инстинктивно отступил на несколько шагов:

— Я... ничего особенного, сэр, - пробормотал он, - небольшая стычка.

— Небольшая стычка, говоришь? - усмехнулся Говард, - весь в отца. Это только вопрос времени, когда тебя вышвырнут из школы, и что тогда? А?

— Оставьте папу в покое! - ощетинился Питер, сжав руки в кулаки и уставившись на Говарда.

За эту вспышку Питер заработал крепкую пощечину по уже покрытому синяками лицу. От удара на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Мне все равно, что позволяет тебе Тони, но со мной так разговаривать не смей! Не под моей собственной крышей! Живо извинись!

— П-простите, с-сэр, - выдавил Питер.

Говард хмыкнул, а затем обошел стол и встал перед своим кожаным креслом:

— Будешь сидеть здесь и делать уроки. И ни звука, пока не закончишь! Понял?

— Д-да, сэр, - пробормотал Питер, быстро усаживаясь и доставая свои записи по математике.

Питер не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он набрался смелости поднять глаза. На улице темнело. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

Папа скоро придет, подумал он.

Его часы зажужжали от уведомления, и он глянул вниз. Пришло сообщение от Тони.

_Папа: какая буква во фразе "из Башни ни ногой" тебе не понятна??_

Питер сморщил нос. Если бы Тони прислал Говарда, он бы знал, что его нет в Башне. А это значит... он не посылал Говарда! Сердце Питера воспарило при этой мысли, и он поднял глаза.

— Э-э, сэр? Пожалуйста, верните мне телефон, - попросил он так вежливо, как только мог. Мэй его неплохо обучила манерам, но для Говарда Старка всего было недостаточно.

— Нет, - бросил он, не отрываясь от своих бумаг.

— Но папа пытается написать мне. Он хочет знать, где я.

— Он поймет. И я не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе завершать работу.

— Вообще-то, я закончил, сэр, - у Питера громко заурчало в животе, - и есть хочу. Оставите на ужин?

Говард бросил ручку и посмотрел на Питера:

— У тебя на все есть ответ, не так ли? Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Тони. Будь моя воля, ты бы уехал в Европу, в школу-интернат, а не бездельничал с Мстителями.

— Думаю, хорошо, что вы не добились своего, - пробормотал Питер, прежде чем смог остановить свой язык.

— Что ты сказал, мальчик? - прогремел Говард, вскакивая на ноги.

Внезапный скачок децибел заставил Питера откинуться на спинку стула. Раскаленная боль пронзила его ушибленные ребра. 

— Н-ничего. Ничего, сэр.

— Будь же мужчиной, Питер! Если тебе есть что сказать, имей смелость сказать это в лицо, - Говард посмотрел через стол на Питера.

Если бы Питеру не пришлось весь день иметь дело с Флэшем, он бы, возможно, не стал реагировать. Он в принципе привык к насмешкам и придиркам. Но его голова раскалывалась, глаз пульсировал, а желудок был пуст, так что это стало финальным аккордом. Этот дерьмовый день все равно было не исправить. Так что он решил испортить его окончательно.

Питер сердито посмотрел на Говарда:

— Я сказал, хорошо, что вы не добились своего! Папа ни за что не отослал бы меня, ему не все равно.

Говард перегнулся через стол и схватил Питера за воротник рубашки:

— Тони с тобой излишне мягок. Кто-то должен вмешаться и преподать тебе урок, ты, неблагодарное отродье! Мой сын дал тебе крышу над головой и одну из самых влиятельных фамилий в мире, и такова твоя благодарность?! Идиотские потасовки и хамство?

Питер никогда не испытывал к кому-то ненависти по-настоящему, но в тот момент он ненавидел Говарда Старка всеми фибрами души. Ненавидел, как тот умудрялся обнажать самые глубинные и темные страхи. Ненавидел себя за все неприятности, которые он причинил. Он недостаточно хорош. Говард прав. Он никогда не будет достаточно хорош для Тони.

— Я... я... - Питер запнулся.

— Что? Язык проглотил?

Дверь за спиной Питера с грохотом распахнулась, и он услышал за плечом жужжание репульсора:

— Отпусти моего сына, - процедил Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Говард долго смотрел на Тони поверх головы Питера, потом нехотя отпустил. Питер бросился к Тони, который обнял его за плечи. Тони согнул руку, и перчатка скользнула в сторону, превратившись в часы.

— Питер? Ты в порядке? - тихо спросил Тони.

Питер даже не взглянул на него:

— Д-да. Я в порядке, - тихо промямлил он.

— Ты дрожишь, как осиновый лист, дружок. Он... - Тони остановился на полуслове, вспомнив, как сам множество раз доводил Говарда и как его били в этой самой комнате.

— Я в порядке, пап. Просто устал, - тихо сказал Питер.

Не сказать, что Тони это убедило, но он не собирался допытываться перед Говардом. 

— Ладно. Собирай вещи и спускайся вниз. Я приду через минуту, и отправимся домой.

Питер с благодарностью засунул книги обратно в рюкзак и ушел, не проронив больше ни слова. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, бросился на любимый шезлонг Марии и предусмотрительно закрыл уши руками. Крики уже начались. 

Питер старался не думать об этом, думать о чем угодно, только не о том бешеном взгляде Тони, когда сам Питер трусливо выбежал из кабинета.

_Я не могу дать отпор даже собственному деду, папа должен вмешиваться. Вот вам и Человек-Паук._

Питер яростно швырнул свой рюкзак через диван, злясь теперь только на себя. Это движение вынудило его отвести руки от ушей, и на него обрушился оглушительный голос Говарда:

— Я уже говорил тебе, Тони! Этот мальчик не годится быть Старком, управлять компанией, да что там, быть будущим мира! Он слишком мягкотелый! Если бы ты желал ему добра и действительно заботился, то давно бы отправил его в школу-интернат, чтобы закалить!

У Питера перехватило дыхание, пока он ждал реакции отца. Ответ был столь тихий, что Питер чуть его не прослушал.

— Питер вовсе не мягкотелый. Он хороший. Он - лучшее, что есть в этом мире. И твоей драгоценной компании несказанно повезло. И с этой минуты держись подальше от моего ребенка.

Питер вздрогнул, когда хлопнула дверь и кто-то спешно спустился по лестнице. Он быстро вытер глаза и поморщился, дотронувшись ушибленной щеки. 

— Не думай, что я этого не видел, - голос Тони был все еще тихим, но уже не таким сердитым. Он выглядел усталым и измученным.

Питер не мог отделаться от мысли, что это все была его вина, что ничего бы не случилось, не ударь он Флэша по его идиотскому лицу. Питер ощутил знакомое прикосновение мозолистых пальцев, пробегающих по волосам, обрезанных ногтей, нежно царапающих кожу головы. Он подсознательно наклонился, но тут же рывком заставил себя отстраниться.

Говард был прав, и Питер этого не заслуживал. Он не заслуживал Тони.

Тони слегка нахмурился:

— Давай, пацан. Идем домой. Это был долгий день, и не знаю, как ты, но я бы не отказался от пиццы.

Питер молча закинул сумку на плечо и направился к гаражу. Поскольку Тони прибыл в особняк в костюме, Джеймс отвез их в Башню. В машине стояла зловещая тишина. Питер также старался не замечать тревожных взглядов, которые Тони бросал на него каждые пять минут. Поездка домой прошла слишком тихо, но Тони списал это на насыщенный событиями день Питера. Он очень надеялся, что немного еды разговорит паренька.

— Добрый вечер, Босс, Питер. С возвращением, - произнесла Пятница.

— Пиццу, Пятница. Как обычно, - бросил ей Тони, направляясь на кухню.

— Сию минуту, Босс.

Питер быстро зашел в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь, прежде чем Тони успел его остановить. Он бросил рюкзак у стола и тяжело вздохнул, наконец, позволяя плечам опуститься от разочарования. Питер стащил с себя свитер и швырнул его на пол. Затем осмотрел свои поврежденные ребра, осторожно провел рукой по боку и зашипел.

Тони взбесится.

Прохладный ночной воздух приятно обдувал его теплую, распухшую кожу, так что некоторое время Питер ходил без рубашки. Он плюхнулся на край кровати и провел рукой по волосам, пока слова Говарда все еще гремели у него в ушах:

«...слишком мягкотелый... не годится быть Старком, управлять компанией…”

Да Питеру и в голову не приходила мысль об управлении компанией.

"...мой сын дал тебе крышу над головой и одну из самых влиятельных фамилий в мире, и такова твоя благодарность?..”

Непрошеные слезы закапали Питеру на руки.

Говард был прав. Как Питер мог так поступить с Тони, после всего, что он для него сделал? Питер не был Старком.

Тихий стук в дверь прервал его невеселые размышления. Дверь распахнулась, и Питер вскочил на ноги. Тони стоял в дверях, без галстука, расстегнув жилет и держа в руке коробку с пиццей.

— Еда готова. Не возражаешь, если я войду? - Тони не стал дожидаться ответа, а просто вошел. Он положил коробку с пиццей на стол, и Питер поспешил схватить первую попавшуюся толстовку, чтобы накрыться. Попалась с логотипом "Старк Индастриз".

— Ого! Это что? - потребовал Тони. Он выхватил толстовку из рук Питера и отодвинул руку парня в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть его почерневшую грудную клетку.

— Ничего особенного, - пробормотал Питер.

— Ничего особенного, говоришь? Что это? Это случилось в школе?!

Питер уставился себе под ноги, боясь ответить.

— Питер, - предупредил Тони, - я звоню Беннеру.

— Что? Нет! Все хорошо! Просто ушиб!

— По-моему, это не "просто ушиб". Давай предоставим профессионалу возможность судить.

Питер вздохнул.

— До утра все равно заживет. Это... это был Флэш. Несколько часов назад. Уже даже не болит, - солгал он.

— Врешь, пацан. Выкладывай всё, или я звоню большому парню.

— Я же сказал тебе, лишь небольшая стычка.

— И что же он сделал? Спустил тебя с лестницы?

— Нет, - возразил Питер, защищаясь, - это были шкафчики.

— Сто раз подряд?

Питер не ответил.

— Он несколько раз приложил тебя о шкафчики? - Тони провел рукой по волосам, - и что потом?

— А когда я пытался сопротивляться, его тупые друзья держали меня, когда он...

— Выбивал из тебя дерьмо, - подсказал Тони.

Питер опустил руки в знак поражения. Холодок пробежал по его телу, и он почувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным. Он выхватил толстовку из рук Тони и быстро засунул свои усталые конечности в рукава. Они долго стояли молча, уставившись в пол, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— Я получил твое сообщение. Кажется, слишком поздно, - первым нарушил молчание Тони.

Питер посмотрел на него, недоуменно приподняв бровь.

— Говард. Я не посылал его за тобой. Я бы в жизни этого не сделал.

— Тогда как?..

— Школа. Когда они узнали, что я не могу забрать тебя сам, обратились к следующему человеку в списке экстренных контактов.

— Постой. Почему он…

— Несколько месяцев назад он записался в вашу контактную форму. Поверь мне, это грубая оплошность. Я исправлю это первым делом утром в понедельник. Ему больше никогда не позволят забрать тебя из школы.

— О, - пробормотал Питер. Пицца пахла заманчиво, но он пока не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, чтобы взять кусочек.

— Питер, я... - вздохнул Тони. Он пошевелил руками, словно хотел дотронуться до руки Питера, но в последнюю секунду передумал, - мне нужно знать... что случилось. Что он тебе сказал? Что бы это ни было, это наглая ложь.

Питер не ответил. Отвернулся от отца, глядя в окно.

Тони дал пацану еще несколько мгновений. Говард имел склонность портить все хорошее, до чего добирался. И меньше всего Тони хотел, чтобы Питер попал под раздачу.

— Пятница, доступ к аудиозаписям со SpiderWatch, - скомандовал Тони.

Питер резко повернул голову и с открытым ртом уставился на отца.

— Есть доступ к аудио, Босс.

— Папа... не надо.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет! Он услышит! Он узнает правду! Он не должен знать... насколько Питер бесполезен.

— Воспроизвожу записи сегодняшнего дня, голос соответствует Говарду Старку.

Питер поморщился. Голос Говарда эхом разнесся по комнате Питера.

"...Собирай вещи. Пошли…"

"...Объяснись. Я же просил тебя отвечать, когда я с тобой разговариваю, мальчик. Черт побери, я проделал весь этот путь до Квинса, чтобы забрать твою задницу..."

Голос Питера также можно было различить: "... ничего особенного, сэр. Небольшая стычка”.

"...Небольшая стычка, говоришь? Весь в отца. Это только вопрос времени, когда тебя вышвырнут из школы, и что тогда? А?..."

"Оставь папу в покое!" - услышал Питер собственный крик. Тогда он пытался казаться сильным, защищая отца, но теперь понял, сколь ничтожна была эта попытка. Его голос надломился в верхних регистрах.

Затем раздался громкий хлопок, и Питер вздрогнул, вспомнив, как пострадало его уже разбитое лицо.

"...Мне все равно, что позволяет тебе Тони, но со мной так разговаривать не смей! Не под моей собственной крышей! Живо извинись…

— Пауза, - тихо скомандовал Тони.

Дыхание Питера прерывалось между тихими всхлипами.

— Он тебя ударил? - последовал мягкий вопрос.

Питер по-прежнему не отвечал, но выражение его лица было весьма красноречивым.

— Он ударил тебя?

— Да, - выдохнул Питер, - но я в порядке. Честно.

Руки Тони сжались в кулаки, и он затрясся от ярости. К великому удивлению Питера, его отец повернулся на каблуках и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Питер бросился на кровать. Черт бы побрал его разбитые ребра. Он тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Питер попытался успокоиться, лишь когда Пятница пригрозила пожаловаться отцу:

— Питер, у вас учащенное сердцебиение. Похоже, вы страдаете от панической атаки. Мне предупредить Босса?

— Не смей, - крикнул он в потолок, - замолчи, предательница.

Питер заставил себя сесть, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, и медленно, глубоко вдохнуть. Он осторожно вытер лицо рукавом. 

— Теперь довольна? - прохрипел он ИскИну.

— Я не могу испытывать эмоции, Питер. Но ваш пульс приближается к норме, и это хорошо, - ответила она.

Питер с трудом поднялся с кровати и направился в душ. Когда он вышел, то увидел Тони, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. Он выглядел более привычно в своих грязных джинсах и черной футболке. Тони вытирал жир с рук красной тряпкой. Он был более расслаблен и походил на обычного Тони: Тони-механик, а не Тони маньяк-убийца.

— Пятница сообщила, что у тебя была паническая атака, - сказал Тони, когда закончил вытирать руки.

— Да, но Пятница та еще болтушка. Я в порядке, - отозвался Питер. Он дал добро своему урчащему желудку и схватился за кусок пиццы.

— Я прослушал остальную запись, - сказал Тони.

Питер замер. Конечно же, он это сделал.

— Все хорошо, - солгал Питер. Его голос надломился на этом «хорошо», что сразу же выдало его с потрохами.

— Врешь ведь, пацан, - Тони вошел в комнату и встал перед Питером, - послушай, я… не то, чтобы хорош во все этих разговорах по душам. И все это не твоя вина, слышишь?

— Все в порядке, правда.

— Не вижу, Пит. Мой отец… он та еще задница. Он каким-то непостижимым образом проникает в твою голову и всегда знает, как задеть за живое. И мне больно видеть, что он провернул это с тобой. Ну же, Пит, сделай счастливую мордашку, не мучай своего старика.

Питер медленно поднял на него свои огромные щенячьи глазищи. Тони приложил ладонь к той щеке, на которой не было синяков. 

— Соберись, малец. И я все еще считаю, что ты был абсолютно прав, сорвавшись на него. Мне кстати не все равно, и я никуда тебя не отправлю. Ты от меня не отделаешься, пока я не одряхлею настолько, что не смогу сам сходить в туалет. Мы с тобой отлично проживем и без Говарда.

Питер бросил пиццу обратно в коробку и обнял Тони за шею.

— Прости, пап! Мне так жаль! Ничего из этого не случилось бы, если бы я не сцепился с Флэшем. Это я во всем виноват, - всхлипнул Питер на груди отца.

Тони провел пальцами по влажным волосам Питера и шикнул на него:

— Нет. Ничто из этого не твоя вина. Ни Флэш, ни Говард. Я обещал тебе мороженое, помнишь? Есть, что отметить. Твое первое отстранение!

Питер издал слабый смешок:

— Мне все равно жаль.

— Тебе не о чем жалеть, так что завязывай с этим, - они постояли так еще несколько минут, Тони провел руками по волосам Питера, и Питер, наконец, выдохнул, - эй, да ладно тебе. Что скажешь, если мы разогреем эту пиццу и глянем фильмец? В морозилке есть мороженое на десерт.

Питер рассмеялся и отстранился от Тони, чтобы вытереть глаза:

— Ты действительно хочешь это мороженое, да?

— Мы празднуем. Никаких запретов! - Тони схватил коробку с пиццей и повел Питера в гостиную, - выбирай фильм и уплетай пиццу.

Но теперь, когда Питер наконец уступил своей жажде комфорта, он не хотел отпускать Тони. Тот, похоже, не возражал. Он просто обнял Питера за плечи, и они постояли рядом, пока их ужин разогревался в духовке.

— Ну, что решил? - спросил Тони, глядя на Питера сверху вниз.

— Ну уж нет. Сегодня твоя очередь выбирать.

Тони легонько поцеловал Питера в шевелюру, и здоровая щека мальчика порозовела.

— Хм... как насчет… "Бруклин 9-9"? - спросил он.

— Звучит неплохо. И пицца почти готова, - Питер вынырнул из-под руки Тони, чтобы взять еду и отнести ее в гостиную.

Отец и сын устроились поудобнее, Питер приютился рядышком с Тони, и они запустили сериал. Три серии и целую пиццу спустя глаза Питера начали слипаться. Он ссутулился, еще глубже зарылся в диванные подушки и уткнулся носом в ключицу Тони.

— О, чер... - пробормотал он, когда его больной глаз коснулся плеча Тони.

Тони остановил сериал и мягко вернул Питера обратно в сидячее положение. Питер вздохнул, когда его в третий раз за день схватили за подбородок.

— Не стоит так меня опекать, - нахмурился Питер.

— Не спорь с отцом! И, если честно, выглядит не очень. Сильно распухла. Ну-ка покажи ребра.

Питер издал возмущенный вопль, когда его толстовка была бесцеремонно вывернута. Он надулся, решив не морщиться, как бы сильно ни было больно, когда Тони коснулся его многострадального бока. Но он не сумел скрыть гримасу, когда холодные пальцы коснулись особенно пострадавшего места.

— Да, я так и думал. Живо в постель. Принесу вагон обезболивающего.

— Что? Да ладно тебе! Я в порядке!

— А я тебе не верю. Ты и сидишь с трудом. В постель!

— Но… а мороженое? Ты обещал! – Питер использовал самые просящие глазки из своего арсенала. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел мороженого... Скорее, не хотел быть насильно уложенным в постель, как малолетка.

Тони рассмеялся и направился к аптечке:

— Мороженое может подождать и до завтра. А теперь марш спать, или я надену костюм и понесу тебя, как ребенка.

— Ну, пап, - надулся шестнадцатилетний ребенок, но послушно последовал за Тони в свою комнату.

Тони откинул одеяло и подождал, пока Питер заберется внутрь, затем подоткнул одеяло вокруг. Затем Тони протянул Питеру две таблетки и стакан воды.

— Должно помочь. Но если эти синяки не сойдут к утру, я звоню Беннеру.

Питер фыркнул и поставил пустой стакан. Тони нежно взъерошил ему волосы, и на этот раз Питер не стал сопротивляться.

— Хорошо, малыш. Отдохни.

— Постой. Ты... ты уходишь, - тихо сказал Питер.

— Я подумал, ты захочешь выспаться.

— Я не устал, - Питер с трудом подавил зевок.

Тони улыбнулся: 

— Конечно, нет, малыш. Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Я имею в виду... Я в порядке, да. У тебя, конечно, куча дел, работа, - пробормотал Питер.

Тони обошел кровать и присел на покрывало рядом с Питером:

— Нет. На эти выходные я весь твой. Намекаешь на следующую серию?

— Да, - согласился Питер, прижимаясь к груди Тони. Он уснул еще до заставки.

***

Утро понедельника выдалось солнечным и ярким - прекрасный весенний день в Квинсе. Питер, чьи боевые ранения абсолютно зажили за выходные, вывел Тони из кабинета директора Мориты.

— Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Старк. Дайте нам знать, если мы можем чем-нибудь помочь вам или Питеру, - произнес директор, протягивая руку.

— Благодарю, мистер Морита, - ответил Тони, пожимая протянутую руку.

Тони и Питер заехали в школу до занятий, чтобы навсегда исключить Говарда из списка экстренных контактов. Встреча прошла успешно, и Питер был уверен, что не столкнется с любимым дедушкой как минимум на территории школы, пока Тони считает его угрозой безопасности.

Питер остановился в коридоре возле своего шкафчика и повернулся к отцу. Тони улыбнулся и заправил непослушный локон за ухо Питера.

— Эй, пап?

— Да, малыш.

— Как ты думаешь… я… я все еще могу видеть бабушку?

— Она всегда может посетить Башню или Базу, если только придет одна.

Питер улыбнулся:

— Окей. Может, как-нибудь пригласим её на ужин?

— Да, почему нет?

— А Пеппер?

— И Пеппер тоже.

Уголки губ Питера на мгновение приподнялись, прежде чем он глянул на часы:

— О, папа, ты должен идти. Вот-вот прозвенит зво… - его прервал пронзительный школьный звонок. Питер смущенно улыбнулся, - прости!

— Все в порядке, малыш. Заеду за тобой позже, хорошо? - Тони взъерошил Питеру волосы, и тот возмущенно отмахнулся.

— Прекрати! Ты все испортил! В кои-то веки лежали, как надо, - запротестовал Питер.

Тони рассмеялся и направился по коридору к заднему выходу, подальше от снующих школьников. Питер глядел отцу вслед, пока тот не скрылся за углом. На сердце у него было легко и радостно. Он повернулся к своему шкафчику и резко остановился. Флэш Томпсон собственной персоной стоял там, сверкая все еще опухшим носом.

— Э... эй, Флэш... насчет пятницы…

— Говард Старк реально твой дед? Я ломал голову все выходные, пытаясь это осмыслить.

Люди начали на них оборачиваться.

— Не так громко, - прошипел Питер. Затем вздохнул, зная, что Флэш будет снова над ним смеяться, - когда в прошлом году умерла тетя Мэй... Тони Старк взял меня к себе. Усыновил. Так что да. Говард действительно мой дед.

Флэш моргнул пару раз, пока до него доходила эта непостижимая информация.

— Он выглядел взбешенным.

— Он и был в бешенстве, - Питер был в замешательстве. К чему все это вело? С какой стати Флэша это вообще волновало? С чего он вдруг стал таким... адекватным?

— О, - на лице Флэша промелькнуло выражение, почти неуловимое, говорившее о том, что он понимает: возможно, лишь возможно, у Флэша и Питера есть нечто общее. Но выражение это исчезло столь же стремительно, как и появилось.

— Держись от меня подальше, Паркер! Или это повторится снова!

Флэш пронесся мимо Питера, легонько толкнув его в сторону шкафчиков.

Конечно, Флэш. Может быть, в тебе есть что-то большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.


	3. Fight, then flight

В первый раз Питер прошляпил комендантский час абсолютно случайно. Честно.

Он тусовался с ЭмДжей в парке. Каникулы настали уже три недели назад, и они часто гуляли у этого дерева с корявыми корнями. Они сидели, прислонившись к нему, обхватив руками колени, и болтали. Просто болтали. Обо всем и сразу, так что Питер совершенно потерял счет времени.

Вдруг зазвонил его телефон, и он побледнел, услышав рингтон: Оззи Осборн, Ironman (Тони явно хакнул его телефон, потому что Питер, как ни старался, не мог поменять мелодию на что-то менее... очевидное). Звонок от Тони пропускать было нельзя, так что Питер ответил немедленно:

— Алло?

— Привет, малыш. Ты в курсе, который час?

Питер глянул на часы и ахнул. Он вскочил на ноги и потянул за собой ЭмДжей.

— Вот черт! Прости! Буду минут через 20.

— Хей, Паучок, успокойся. Просто иди домой, хорошо?

— Д-да, уже бегу. Прости еще раз.

— Увидимся дома через 20 минут.

— Да, 20 минут.

Питер сбросил вызов и смущенно провел рукой по лицу.

— Тони, да? - усмехнулась ЭмДжей.

— Э-э, да, - Питер благодарил небо, что в темноте не было видно его лица и ЭмДжей лишилась возможности добавить его раскрасневшуюся физиономию к куче своих рисунков. – Песню выбирал он. Клянусь.

Питер развел руками, и она ухмыльнулась. Они направились к выходу из парка, шагая в ногу друг с другом. По большей части шли они молча, довольные тем, что еще немного проведут в обществе друг друга. У входа ЭмДжей резко остановилась и повернулась к Питеру лицом.

— Он ведь не знает, правда? О... вот этом вот всём? - она помахала рукой между ними.

— Нет. Пока нет, имею в виду. Да и зачем? Ты рассказала своим родителям о нас?

— Да, если честно. Мама строго на меня глянула и сказала, что надеется, что ты со мной не ради внешности.

Питер приподнял бровь: 

— Что? Конечно же нет! Я фанат твоего мозга. Ну, в смысле, ты красивая, крутая и умная.

— Заткнись, неудачник. Я тебя услышала. Мне тоже нравятся твои мозги.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я скажу ему, если хочешь. Это просто... он Тони Старк, и этим все сказано. Захочет устроить все наилучшим образом. Семейный ужин там какой-нибудь. Короче, весь набор. Может, даже пригласит бабушку.

Подумав об этом, Питер застонал. Он действительно любил бабушку больше, чем кого бы то ни было из его новой жизни с Тони. но он определенно не был уверен, как она отнесется к ЭмДжей.

Та ухмыльнулась ему:

— Да все нормально. Не напрягайся, неудачник, - она остановилась на углу своей улицы, - до завтра, значит?

— До завтра, - согласился Питер.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, и Питер помчался в Башню, ощущая легкое головокружение, хотя и знал, что ему предстоит лекция. Но мысль о рассерженном или разочарованном Тони не заботила его ни капли, пока он поднимался на лифте в пентхаус. Он был слишком занят мыслями об ЭмДжей и о том, как лунный свет пробивается сквозь ее темные густые волосы, освещает ее глаза. То, как от ее улыбки по его спине бежит рой мурашек, а в животе порхают бабочки.

— Эй! Земля вызывает Паучка, - воскликнул отец.

Питер встряхнулся и смущенно заморгал. Лифт давно прибыл, двери были раскрыты, а он все еще стоял внутри, как дурак. Щеки Питера вспыхнули ярким румянцем.

— Что это ты витаешь в облаках?

— Просто задумался.

— И о чем же можно «просто задуматься», так улыбаясь и пропустив в придачу комендантский час? - Тони поднял бровь, скрестив руки на груди.

Питер сглотнул, внезапно протрезвев. Он потеребил молнию на куртке и пристально посмотрел на отца. Он не был уверен, в каком ключе пойдет этот разговор. За те почти два года, что они прожили вместе, Питер не давал Тони повода читать ему нотации или кричать.

— Выкладывай начистоту, малыш. Где был?

— Парк в Квинсе, - быстро ответил Питер.

— И что ты там делал? Костюм не был в сети уже несколько часов. Ты сказал, что идешь патрулировать.

— Так и было. А потом я встретился с друзьями. Должно быть, потерял счет времени, - пробормотал Питер.

Тони смерил парня тяжелым взглядом, надеясь, что выглядит это устрашающе. Ему вовсе не хотелось кричать на Питера. Пацан по сути не сделал ничего плохого. Конечно, задержался на полчаса, но не по вечеринкам же шлялся, как Тони, когда был в возрасте Питера. Тони расслабил мышцы лица, и глаза его снова подобрели.

— На этот раз не буду вмешиваться, малыш. Но ты должен пообещать мне, что подобного не повторится. Есть правила, и ты должен…

— Беречь себя, знаю.

— Именно.

— Прости, пап. Этого больше не повторится, - и Питер не шутил. Он действительно это подразумевал. Прямо здесь, в этот момент, он корил себя за то, что беспокоил отца даже из-за такой глупости, как опоздание домой на полчаса. Поэтому он дал обещание и твердо вознамерился его сдержать.

Питер уставился в пол, ожидая продолжения нотации. Но Тони удивил его, обняв его за плечи:

— Ладно, разговор окончен. Пора спать. Рассказать сказочку на ночь?

Питер фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Что? Мне не четыре года!

— Ты очарователен, как четырехлетняя девочка, - ответил Тони и быстро поцеловал Питера в висок.

— Фу! Пап! Мне почти 18!

— И что? Никто же не увидит!

—Пятница смотрит, - шутливо крикнул Питер и бросился в свою комнату.

— Эй, Пятница?

— Да, Босс?

— Сохрани это, окей? Скинь на мой личный сервер.

— Ты худший человек на свете, - без энтузиазма выкрикнул Питер из своей комнаты.

Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Спокойной ночи, Паучок!

***

Второй и третий раз, когда Питер пропустил комендантский час, также были недоразумением. Как и четвертый, он готов был в этом поклясться. Но к четвертому за две недели свиданий с ЭмДжей, когда зазвонил телефон, он испытал… раздражение? Питер просто хотел потусоваться со своей девушкой. Разве это было плохо? Он определенно так не считал. Тони же постоянно встречался с женщинами? Ну, хорошо, встречался раньше. Теперь была Пеппер. Но все это к делу не относилось! Питер просто хотел немного личного времени с любимой девушкой!

Но тут зазвонил телефон, и Оззи снова и снова выкрикивал “Я Железный человек”, и Питера затошнило. Он поднес телефон к уху.

— Питер! Я так рад, что ты соблаговолил, наконец, ответить на мой звонок, - фыркнул Тони.

Питер не ответил. Вместо этого он уперся носком ботинка в землю, до смерти желая сбросить вызов, но не находя смелости попробовать.

— StarkWatch – это не просто модные часики, Пит.

— Не могу поверить, что ты за мной следишь! - огрызнулся он в ответ.

— Ты удивлен? Ну же, Питер. Пора домой. Обсудим это лично.

— Нет, - мрачно бросил Питер.

— Ты только что сказал мне "нет"?

— Да, именно.

— Давай проясним. Ты, подросток, нарушивший комендантский час, только что сказал мне, Тони Старку, нет? Ты уверен, что готов к смерти, малыш?

Питер посмотрел на ЭмДжей. Она уже встала и перекинула сумку через плечо.

— Я пойду, Пит. Мне все равно скоро пора домой.

— Подожди! Нет, ЭмДжей, постой, - взмолился Питер. Он полностью игнорировал Тони на том конце.

— ЭмДжей? Та стрёмная девчонка? - спросил отец, - Питер, ты гуляешь с девушкой после комендантского часа?

— Почему это вообще тебя волнует? – огрызнулся тот. – Сколько у тебя было женщин? – щеки Питера залились румянцем, когда голос Тони на мгновение оборвался. В животе у Питера возникло странно неприятное чувство, и он подумал, что, может быть, зашел слишком далеко и ему лучше бы тащить свою задницу домой. Но потом он поднял глаза и увидел, что ЭмДжей исчезла. Он не мог разглядеть ее даже своим суперзрением.

— Да, Пит, немало, - медленно произнес Тони, - но это не означает, что я хочу такой жизни для тебя.

—Ну, теперь это не имеет значения. Она ушла благодаря тебе!

— Пит…

— Почему ты так печешься обо мне? Это был прекрасный вечер! Все, чего я хотел, это один спокойный вечер с ЭмДжей! В парке нам точно ничего не угрожало.

— Пит, пора возвращаться, малыш. Мы можем обсудить это с глазу на глаз. Живо домой, или я прилечу за тобой лично.

— Да в чем дело, Тони? Мэй позволяла мне гулять столько, сколько я хотел, и все было в порядке!

— Ну, я не Мэй, и я сказал, что пора возвращаться домой, - припечатал Тони. Это был первый раз, когда он говорил с Питером в подобном тоне. Он и раньше поднимал шум, конечно. И еще было то фиаско с паромом на Стейтен-Айленд, но тогда все было иначе. Питер вздрогнул. И при упоминании о Мэй, независимо от того, кто сделал это первым, что-то внутри них обоих слегка надломилось.

Питер сбросил звонок. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он сорвал часы со своего запястья. Для верности бросил их на землю и растоптал.

"Попробуй теперь за мной следить", - зло подумал Питер. Но ощущение победы продлилось недолго. Потому что Мэй была мертва, и ему напомнили, что все теперь было по-другому. Совсем по-другому. И, может быть, именно это обстоятельство в первую очередь и вывело его из себя. Питер не был уверен. В тот момент он был уверен только в двух вещах: а) вот-вот объявится чертовски злой Тони в костюме, и надо сматываться как можно скорей, б) он скучал по Мэй. Питеру безумно хотелось снова услышать ее голос, обвить руками ее шею и обнять так крепко, чтобы буквально оторвать от земли.

Но Мэй больше не было. Но возможно… был иной вариант укрытия? Кто-то, кто мог бы предложить ту материнскую ласку, которой ему так не хватало. Но был уже второй час ночи, и бабушка наверняка спала. И если Питер разбудит ее, то разбудит и Говарда, а разбуженный Говард прикончит его одной лишь силой своего царского гнева.

Ноги Питера все равно уносили его вон из парка. Он шел по следам ЭмДжей и у входа свернул налево, а не направо, как обычно. К ЭмДжей идти было нельзя. Питерв бросало в дрожь при мысли, что она могла услышать, как он кричит на отца. И он не мог навестить Бена и Мэй на кладбище - слишком очевидно. Нэд не подходил по той же причине. И это значит…

Питер глянул на дорожные знаки. Если идти прямо несколько кварталов, то вскоре он оказался бы в особняке Старков. Но он мог так же легко развернуться и побежать в Башню. Добрался бы часам к двум. Питер потоптался немного на месте, пересек улицу и пошел прямо.

Бабушка и Говард. Тони и в голову не придет искать его там.

Питер не знал, когда он наконец подошел к воротам особняка. Это был длинный день, и он был совершенно измучен. Он стоял за воротами, не совсем уверенный, хочет ли на самом деле попасть внутрь. Питер проделал весь этот путь в поисках утешения, и все, что он получил - это жестокое воспоминание о той пощечине.

”…Мой сын дал тебе крышу над головой и одну из самых влиятельных фамилий в мире, и такова твоя благодарность?!”

Питер поморщился, и рука непроизвольно потянулась к щеке, будто ударили его недавно, а не несколько месяцев назад.

Это была идиотская затея. Он должен был просто пойти домой и покончить с этим. Злой Тони лучше, чем счастливый Говард.

Но когда он уже повернулся, чтобы пойти прочь, его внимание привлекло какое-то движение. Питер прищурился и всмотрелся в темноту на территории особняка. И тут его осенило.

Охрана, идиот! Срочно найти укрытие!

Но спрятаться было негде. Сигнализация взвыла, среагировав на движения, и прожекторы ярко вспыхнули. Внезапный всплеск света и звука привел его паучьи инстинкты в состояние крайнего возбуждения и сделал его совершенно беззащитным. Питер упал на колени, зажмурив глаза и зажав уши руками. Слезы потекли по его щекам, он бился на земле от боли. Он все еще лежал в позе эмбриона, когда пара сильных рук подняли его на ноги.

— Мистер Старк? - спросил охранник, - что вы здесь делаете так поздно?

Питер вздрогнул, несмотря на теплый летний воздух, грязь и слезы. Его руки все еще зажимали уши.

Охранник обернулся и крикнул напарнику через плечо: 

— Эй! Вырубай сигнализацию! Всего лишь пацан!

Рев сирены прекратился, и Питер с облегчением выдохнул. Он упал бы на колени, если бы охранник не вцепился мертвой хваткой в его бицепс.

— Ну же, мистер Старк. Давайте зайдем внутрь и приведем вас в порядок. Все вас ищут.

Питеру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.

— Постойте. Кто меня ищет? - пробормотал Питер.

— Все, сэр.

— Э… все?

— Ваш отец звонил около часа назад и сообщил, что вы пропали. С тех пор все на ногах.

— О, - тихо ответил Питер, когда они подошли к боковому входу в особняк. Охранник проводил его на кухню, где сидела Мария Старк.

— Питер! Tesoro! Мы тебя везде искали! Ты не ранен? Ты не заболел? - она провела ладонями по его лицу, рукам, с беспокойством ища возможные повреждения.

— Я в порядке, нонна, - тихо сказал Питер, - прости, что побеспокоил.

Она обняла его, и он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. От нее пахло Тони. Щеки Питера заалели от стыда.

— Тебе лучше извиниться, - раздался угрожающе тихий голос.

Питер застыл в объятиях бабушки.

— У тебя и так полно проблем.

— Довольно, Говард. Питер в безопасности. Это самое главное!

— Он в безопасности, да, но ты забыла, как он оказался в этой ситуации?

Питер осторожно высвободился из объятий Марии и посмотрел на Говарда. Мужчина возвышался над ним, как скала, скрестив руки на груди. Говард сердито хмурился. Питер сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание, молодой человек? - спросил Говард.

— Говард! Хватит! Мальчик прошел через…

— Через что бы он ни прошел сегодня, он сам навлек это на себя, - бросил Говард. 

И Питер не мог с этим не согласиться. Он был вне дома после комендантского часа, он накричал на Тони. А потом именно он сбежал из парка. Как ребенок.

“…Мой сын дал тебе крышу над головой... и такова твоя благодарность?“

Питер опустил глаза, не в силах больше смотреть Говарду в лицо.

— Только не начинай размазывать сопли, - бросил ему Говард, - иди приведи себя в порядок. Тони уже в пути.

— Да, сэр. Простите, - прошептал Питер. Он быстро прошмыгнул мимо Марии, стараясь держать дистанцию от Говарда. Затем бегом вбежал в ванную и заперся изнутри. Плеснул воды в лицо, не глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Питеру вовсе не хотелось знать, как он выглядит, в каком он состоянии после того, как бродил по Нью-Йорку глубокой ночью. Когда он выключил воду, то услышал голоса, доносящиеся из коридора. Питер напряг слух, сосредоточившись на кухне.

— Прекрати уже эту бессмысленную войну с ним, Говард! Разве ты не видишь, что мальчик напуган?

— Он сам виноват, Мария! Разве ты не слышала, что сказал Тони? Он сбежал!

— Уверена, что все можно решить…

— Нет! Нет, раз он теперь Старк! Ему нужно понять, что он отныне не может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится! Это всё аукнется в первую очередь нам! А если бы что-то случилось? Что, если кто-то видел его бежавшим по темным переулкам? А? У нас еще есть шанс оказаться на первой полосе утренних новостей из-за его маленькой истерики!

Питер сглотнул. Об этом он не подумал. Он знал, что правила, установленные отцом, должны были защищать его. Но с тех пор, как он стал сыном Тони Старка, ему почти не приходилось общаться с прессой. Питер понятия не имел, каково это - видеть свое лицо с каждого телеэкрана страны, выставленного в не лучшем свете. И если бы стало известно, что он сбежал…

Кто-нибудь придет и заберет его? Люди решат, что Тони плохой отец?

Сердце Питера бешено колотилось в горле, а дыхание стало прерывистым. Он не хотел оставлять Тони, он никогда этого не хотел. Он просто немного злился, что не может спокойно общаться с ЭмДжей. Это было глупо, и из-за этого люди из социальных служб подумают, что Тони плохой отец и заберут Питера. Он прислонился к двери и опустился на пол, когда голос Марии эхом разнесся по коридору:

— Что бы ни случилось, держись от него подальше, слышишь? Пусть с этим разбирается Тони. Питер не твоя забота.

— И слава Богу, - сплюнул Говард. – Давно бы сбагрил его в интернат, где этого сопляка научили бы манерам.

Питер подавил рыдание. Говард был прав, он всегда был прав.

Он же сопляк. Это все его вина! Его заберут, и это тоже на его совести.

— Хватит, - голос Марии эхом отозвался в его голове, останавливая и тираду Говарда, и бурлящие мысли Питера, - не думай, что я не знаю, что случилось! И почему нас перестали приглашать в гости, а Питер не появлялся месяцами! Держи свои руки при себе, Говард, или, клянусь Богом, пожалеешь!

Питер зажал рот рукой, чтобы никто не услышал его плача. Он попытался дышать спокойно и ровно.

— Хм. Я никогда не обижал мальчика, просто пытался закалить.

— Ты дал ему пощечину, будто он наш собственный сын! Я позволила тебе обращаться по-скотски с Тони, но я определенно не позволю этому случиться снова. Только не с Питером.

Питер услышал в ответ ворчание и тяжелые шаги по коридору. Он быстро вскочил на ноги и снова плеснул водой в лицо, насухо вытер. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

— Перестань реветь и иди сюда, - хрипло потребовал Говард.

Питер вскочил и последовал за мужчиной на кухню. Мария предложила ему стул и кружку горячего чая. Он с благодарностью принял ее и уставился на пар, поднимающийся над кружкой.

—Простите, - пробормотал он, - я не хотел никого беспокоить.

— Ну нет, парень, это еще не конец, - огрызнулся Говард, - так что прекращай себя жалеть. За побег ты заплатишь.

В дверь позвонили, и Мария поспешила открыть. Питер с Говардом на мгновение остались одни.

— Надеюсь, ты гордишься собой, мальчик, и знаешь, что делать с рассерженным Тони. Он довольно злопамятный, - Говард похлопал Питера по плечу и ухмыльнулся, когда Тони показался на кухне.

— Питер, - позвал он, и тот глянул на него исподлобья.

— П-папа?

Тони стремительно пересек комнату и рывком поднял Питера со стула. Питер боялся, что Тони спятил, что вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное, что, возможно, социальным службам не придется забирать его у Тони, потому что Тони сдаст его сам. Но Питер не ожидал, что Тони крепко обнимет и зароется лицом в его волосы.

— Боже, малыш, ты так меня напугал, - прошептал он. Питер уткнулся головой в шею Тони и заставил себя не плакать перед Говардом. После долгой паузы хватка Тони ослабла, - ты не ранен? Ты в порядке?

Тони Старк был одним сплошным беспокойством.

— Нет, пап, я в порядке.

Тони вздохнул и провел руками по лицу:

— Хорошо. Это прекрасно, - затем его брови сошлись на переносице, а глаза потемнели.

— Никогда больше не сбегай так. Понял? - Питер молча кивнул. - Пошли. Тебе придется многое объяснить.

Тони положил руку ему на затылок и повел к машине. По дороге домой было тихо. Питер был слишком напуган, чтобы говорить, не желая усугублять ситуацию и надеясь вопреки всему, что в Башне его не ждал социальный работник и Тони в принципе не собирался от него избавляться. Они были уже на полпути, когда Тони нарушил молчание:

— Нечего сказать? Раньше трещал без умолку.

Питер не отрывал глаз от своих рук.

— Видишь ли, это та самая часть, где ты объясняешься, - язвительно сказал Тони.

Питер подпрыгнул и попытался сформулировать связную мысль, но все, что вышло: “мне очень жаль”.

— Извини, но это еще не конец, Питер! Ты мог пострадать! Тебя могли убить! Кто-то мог увидеть тебя и похитить, и как бы ты позвал на помощь без телефона и часов? Истекал бы кровью в темном в переулке, а я бы даже не знал об этом!

Питер не был уверен, рад ли он тому, что разговор плавно превратился в крик, но гнев Тони помогал ему складывать слова в предложения.

— О чем ты только думал? - Тони хлопнул рукой по рулю.

— Я… я просто хотел провести время с ЭмДжей, - тихо произнес Питер, - я не думал обо всем этом.

— Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, Пит! Я знаю, каково это – быть семнадцатилетним подростком и мечтать вырваться из-под опеки деспотичного родителя, но ты совершенно не думаешь о последствиях!

— Ты не деспотичный, - вмешался Питер и наконец посмотрел на отца.

Тони въехал в гараж и повернулся к Питеру:

— Что?

— Я... я не думаю, что ты деспотичный. Прости, - его плечи сникли. - Говард был прав, я просто сопляк. И тебе стоит меня отослать.

— Ну-ка постой. Попридержи коней. Что тебе сказал Говард? Потому что я никуда тебя не отправлю, малыш, кроме как в твою комнату, по крайней мере, на ближайший месяц, ведь ты до смерти меня напугал.

Питер снова уставился на свои колени, лицо его раскраснелось, а живот скрутило в узел.

— Питер, - осторожно начал Тони, - он…

— Нет! Нет, ничего подобного. Он просто... они... Я подслушал их разговор... - Питер вздохнул. Может быть, фирменное старковское неумение обращаться с эмоциями передалось и ему. Он шмыгнул носом, не отрывая глаз от рук, лежащих на коленях.

— Паучок?

Тони никогда раньше не называл его Паучком, когда злился.

Может быть, всё было не так уж плохо? В смысле, он разозлился, да, но не настолько?

— Он сказал, что кто-то мог меня заметить. И это может появиться в утренних новостях. И я никогда не думал об этом раньше! Честное слово! Я просто злился на тебя и хотел провести время с ЭмДжей еще немного, и я знаю, это было глупо, и мне жаль! Пожалуйста, не дай им забрать меня! Если они увидят это в новостях, они подумают, что ты плохой отец, и заберут меня! Папа, пожалуйста!

Тони потрясенно молчал, когда внезапно обнаружил у себя на коленях плачущего подростка. Он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам Питера и усадил его обратно на сиденье.

— Питер, малыш, успокойся. Никто тебя не заберет.

— Н-но люди из социальной службы! Если они увидят в газетах, что я сбежал…

— Никто не увидит этого в газетах. Я обещаю.

— О-откуда ты з-знаешь? - Питер икнул сквозь слезы.

— Потому что я могу стереть все записи с дорожных камер. Хотя их не так уж и много. Тебя чертовски трудно отыскать, когда ты этого не хочешь.

Питер потер глаза:

— П-прости.

— А еще Пеп мастерски запугивает СМИ. Так что всяким папарацци не поздоровится, узнай она, что они терроризируют ребенка.

Питер наконец поднял на него покрасневшие глаза:

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. И это вообще не сделка. Никто тебя не заберет.

Питер с облегчением откинулся на спинку сиденья. Вытер глаза краем рубашки.

— А теперь отвечай. С чего вдруг я должен тебя куда-то отсылать?

Питер замер, рубашка все еще скрывала лицо. Мозолистая рука схватила его за запястье и отвела от лица.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя отошлю?

— Я... потому что от меня слишком много проблем.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Это мой отец тебе сказал?

— Он назвал меня сопляком, - пробормотал Питер, - но это правда! Я был, я был таким... ну, сопляком сегодня вечером! А теперь ты на меня злишься, и я подумал, что, может быть, это уже чересчур, и ты отправишь меня паковать чемоданы.

Тони схватил Питера за подбородок и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты никуда не отправишься, малыш. Только в свою комнату. На месяц. Тебе повезет, если я позволю тебе покинуть пентхаус. Нет, знаешь что? Сиди-ка в пентхаусе. Ты уже достаточно рисковал сегодня, так что нам обоим хватило надолго. Понял?

Питер кивнул.

— И больше никаких разговоров о социальных работниках и школах-интернатах, ясно? Ты останешься со мной, и это не обсуждается.

Питер снова кивнул.

— Итак, мы выбираемся из этой машины, и ты несешь свою задницу в свою комнату, - Тони вышел, и Питер последовал его примеру. Они направились к лифту. - Просто уточняю. Покинешь пентхаус, Пятница узнает.

Питер опустил голову и засунул руки в карманы. Его правый кулак сжался вокруг сломанных часов, и он вздрогнул.

— Что такое? - Тони ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Я... - он вытащил сломанные часы и показал отцу, - я сломал его, когда... Ну, знаешь, раньше.

Лифт зазвенел, и они вышли на своем этаже.

— Оставь его и свой телефон, если ты и его умудрился покоцать, на барной стойке, - фыркнул Тони. - а вообще, тащи сюда и ноутбук со Старкпадом. Не могу же я позволить тебе веселиться, пока ты под домашним арестом.

Питер положил на стойку свой чистый от царапин телефон и сломанные часы и поспешил в свою комнату. Когда он вернулся со своей техникой, Тони рассматривал пострадавшие часы. Питер поставил ноутбук на стойку и зашаркал ногами.

— Мне очень жаль, - смиренно пробормотал он.

— Да, малыш. Мне тоже, - Тони поднял глаза и заметил темные круги под глазами Питера, - иди спать, Паучок. Увидимся позже, - он нежно коснулся губами лба Питера, - люблю тебя, малыш.

Тони притянул его к себе, чтобы в последний раз обнять на ночь. Питер уютно устроился в теплых объятиях, наконец-то обретя комфорт, которого он хотел с тех пор, как убежал на поиски... замены Мэй. Как глупо. Никто и никогда не сможет заменить ее. Но... разве что, родитель. Питер вдохнул аргмат Тони - лосьон после бритья, моторное масло и немного специй.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Спокойной ночи, папа, - пробормотал он в плечо Тони, прежде чем вырваться из объятий. Затем он протер глаза и направился в свою комнату, радуясь, что его "приключение", как называл это нечто отец, закончилось. Он плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз и уснул, прежде, чем его голова коснулась подушки.

Несколько часов спустя Питера разбудил звонкий голосок Пятницы:

— Доброе утро, Питер. Босс говорит, что пора вставать.

— Фу, - простонал он, закрывая лицо подушкой, - который час?

— Сейчас 9 часов утра, - прощебетала она.

Питер снова застонал и перекатился на бок. Прищурившись, он увидел на ночном столике коробку. Он схватил ее и сдернул крышку. Внутри лежали новые StarkWatch - темно-синий браслет с красным корпусом. Эмблема Человека-Паука красовалась в качестве фона. Питер вытащил часы из коробки и увидел прикрепленную к ним записку: "Сломаешь эти, и я продам твою Ауди. С любовью, папа".

Губы Питера изогнулись в улыбке, и он надел часы на запястье. Подошли идеально. Экран ожил, едва сенсоры коснулись его кожи.

— Привет, Питер, - послышался певучий голос Карен, - как настроение?

Месяц под домашним арестом обещал быть долгим и скучным, но, по крайней мере, у него был отец.


	4. Graduation Revelations

Тони свернул на подъездную дорожку и остановился перед великолепным особняком. Он вынул ключ зажигания, но еще с минуту просидел в машине. Питер убьет его, если узнает, что он задумал.

Но то, о чем Паучок не знает, ему не повредит.

По крайней мере, такова была мантра Тони на сегодня. Он морально подготовился к непростому дню и вышел из машины. Дворецкий открыл дверь и провел его в гостиную, где на мягком кожаном диване полулежала его мать.

— Энтони! Bambino, как я рада! - она приподнялась с дивана, и он легонько поцеловал ее в щеку. – Ты привез моего внука?

Тони усмехнулся:

— Не сегодня, мам. У него сейчас экзамены.

Мария слегка нахмурилась:

— Он непременно должен присутствовать на ужине, когда все закончится. Устроим небольшое предпраздничное торжество!

Тони ухмыльнулся ее энтузиазму. Он видел, как уже начали крутиться колесики в ее голове, планируя элегантный ужин. Она уже продумывала, кого пригласить, у кого из членов совета директоров есть очаровательные юные дочери и где всех рассадить. Тони быстро вскочил, чтобы прервать поток ее мыслей:

— Не думаю, что Питер будет в восторге от твоего «небольшого торжества». Я за тихий семейный ужин.

Мария фыркнула:

— Как скажешь. Но только ради Питера.

Тони одарил ее одной из своих победных улыбок:

— Питер тебе этого не забудет. Эй, а где старик?

— Твой отец? Наверху, в кабинете, как обычно, - ответила она слегка пренебрежительно.

Тони поднялся по лестнице в кабинет Говарда. Из всех помещений 85-комнатного особняка личный кабинет Говарда был тем местом, которое Тони ненавидел особенно сильно. Это было место, куда его отец удалялся, чтобы избежать встречи с юным Тони, место, куда его вызывали всякий раз, когда он умудрялся накосячить. Раз или два он тоже получал пощечины, когда делал что-то невероятно глупое, и Говард просто не мог больше сдерживаться. Стоя перед массивной дверью из красного дерева, Тони всегда чувствовал себя ребенком, ожидающим выговора. Он проглотил это поганое чувство - «ты Мститель, черт возьми! Возьми себя в руки!» - и постучал.

— Войдите!

Тони толкнул дверь и напомнил себе, почему он вообще здесь: ради Питера.

— Тони? Не знал, что ты зайдешь, - произнес Говард, не потрудившись и встать со своего места за столом. Даже в старости и на пенсии этот человек продолжал работать.

— Мимо проходил. Решил зайти немного поболтать, - протянул Тони и засунул руки в карманы.

Говард приподнял бровь:

— Ты никогда не проходишь мимо. Ты избегаешь этого дома, как чумы. Так зачем ты здесь?

— На следующей неделе у Питера выпускной.

— Да, мы получили приглашение. И что с того?

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты пришел. Точнее, ты должен прийти. Бог знает почему, но пацан хочет, чтобы вы оба были там.

— Хм.

— Так что, раз уж он твой внук, твой единственный внук, ты придешь. И вести ты себя будешь если не приветливо и мило, то, как минимум, вежливо.

Говард наконец оторвал взгляд от папки на столе:

— Это что, угроза?

— Это обещание, потому что прямо сейчас я могу пообещать тебе следующее: снова разобьешь сердце моему ребенку в один из самых важных дней его жизни, я выкуплю твою долю в компании.

Говард прищурился, глядя на сына:

— Мы твердо намерены присутствовать на выпускном вечере Питера. Нет необходимости делать такие завуалированные угрозы.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, что ты придешь. Наследник Старк Индастриз выпускается из МТИ с отличием. Одно из самых горячих событий года. Ты ни за что не пропустишь публичность.

Говард закатил глаза.

— Я говорю о семейном ужине после церемонии. Тебе не нужно говорить ему, что ты гордишься. Питер уже давно смирился, что тебе все равно. Но даже не пытайся критиковать его при каждом удобном случае.

— Вообще-то я им очень горжусь, - возразил Говард. 

— Ну, демонстрируешь ты это паршиво. Просто... будь тактичным. Это все, что мне нужно. «Это все , чего я когда-либо хотел», - подумал Тони, но промолчал.

Говард что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Тони не стал дожидаться внятного ответа.

— Отлично. Увидимся на следующей неделе, - Тони повернулся на каблуках и резко вышел из ненавистного кабинета. Оставшись один в коридоре, он сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов. Все прошло не так уж и плохо. Он разговаривал с Говардом, и они почти договорились о чем-то. Уже неплохое достижение. Внизу Тони поцеловал на прощание мать и направился к машине.

***

Питер прибыл в Базу за несколько дней до выпуска и был встречен двумя гордыми родителями и любящей бабушкой. Говард, к счастью, отсутствовал.

— Он хотел приехать, tesoro. Он с нетерпением ждал этого всю неделю, но…

— Но не смог, - закончил за нее Питер. Они стояли на лужайке за домом и смотрели, как солнце опускается за горизонт.

Мария вздохнула:

— Он гордится тобой, что бы тебе не наплел твой отец.

— Все в порядке, нонна, - ответил Питер с улыбкой, которая, однако, не коснулась его глаз, - правда.

Она заправила выбившийся локон ему за ухо, и он снова серьезно ей улыбнулся.

— Ты готов? - спросила Мария.

— Готов? К чему?

— Взять на себя более активную роль в компании, конечно. Когда твой отец был в твоем возрасте, он уже начал работу.

Питер усмехнулся:

— Да, он также окончил МТИ с докторской степенью, когда был в моем возрасте. Но не уверен, что я справлюсь.

— Ты уже много лет учишься у Тони. Ты справишься, bambino, - Мария ободряюще улыбнулась Питеру, но тот уткнулся в пол.

— Это другое. Это... деловая сторона бизнеса. Я же ничего об этом не знаю! Этим всегда заправляла мама, - Питер в отчаянии ущипнул себя за переносицу, - мне определенно следовало проводить с ней больше времени.

— Пит!

Питер и Мария обернулись, когда к ним подошли Тони с Пеппер. Тони обнял Питера за плечи и улыбнулся.

Питер побледнел:

— О нет! Я знаю это лицо!

— Что? Какое лицо? Это мое обычное лицо, - вполне невинно возмутился Тони.

— Ну-ну! Это твое «я собираюсь подарить Питеру что-то безумно дорогое» лицо. Что бы это ни было, я выдержу. Обещаю.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Не настолько дорогое. Уверен, ты оценишь.

Питер закатил глаза, когда ему в руки сунули маленькую черную коробочку. Он глянул вниз и застонал:

— Только не машина.

— Не угадал.

— Или квартира.

— Снова мимо.

— Все, что осталось - это квинджет.

— Я пытался, честно, но твоя мать и слышать об этом не желала.

Питер послал Пеппер полный благодарности взгляд.

— Открой уже и избавь отца от страданий, - захохотала она.

Питер фыркнул и открыл коробку.

— О, - произнес он удивленно. Это были новые StarkWatch, которых он совсем уж не ожидал.

— Видишь? Не так уж и плохо. И не так дорого.

Питер стянул свои старые и заменил новыми.

— Вставил кучу новых плюшек. И парочку сюрпризов, которые ты найдешь самостоятельно, - Тони подмигнул ему, и Питер понял, что некоторые обновления были связаны с Человеком-Пауком.

— Это очень красивый оттенок синего, и неплохо сочетается с красным циферблатом. Я думала, ты больше по красно-золотому, Тони, - заметила Мария.

— Да, но Пит у нас странный парень. Все еще настаивает на красно-синем вместо золотого.

Питер закатил глаза и добродушно фыркнул. Затем с улыбкой обнял Тони за шею:

— Спасибо, пап. Они крутые.

***

Пару дней спустя Питер натянул рукав рубашки на свои новые часы и придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале. «Пора», - подумал он. Питер вздохнул и в третий раз в жизни повязал галстук-бабочку. Они с Нэдом остались в квартире накануне вечером. Все остальные должны были встретиться с ними на церемонии, а потом они отправятся на Базу. Тони уже назвал это "вечеринкой столетия". Губы Питера сжались в тонкую линию при мысли о том, что ему придется развлекать толпы гостей Тони.

Питер с Нэдом поспешили в гараж и запрыгнули в принадлежащую Питеру серебристую красотку Ауди. В 16 лет машина, может, и не была актуальна, но сейчас ему безумно нравилось проскакивать через пробки по пути в университет. Питер слегка успокоился, и тут Нэд высунулся из окна и заорал.

— Нэд! Ну-ка прекрати!

— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать! Мы выпускаемся!

Друзья расхохотались. Питер припарковался перед большим актовым залом. Церемония оказалась безумно затянутой и скучной, и Питер начал осматривать толпу. Он без труда разглядел своих родителей, бабушку и Говарда. Сзади можно было увидеть парочку Мстителей. Затем он услышал: "Питер Бенджамин Старк" и отчетливое ”это мой малыш". Питер пожал руку декана и принял тяжелую (хоть и пустую) папку. А потом все закончилось.

Едва только последний студент был вызван, друзья и семья начали штурм сцены в поисках своих выпускников. Питер осторожно огляделся, как всегда настороже, когда чья-то рука хлопнула его по спине.

— Папа!

— Я так горжусь тобой, малыш, - прокричал Тони через толпу и быстро обнял Питера. – Ну-ка подойди. Все ждут.

Пара протиснулась сквозь толпу людей в сторону, где ждала остальная семья. Питер обнял всех по очереди, начиная с Пеппер и продвигаясь к Говарду. Говард протянул руку для обычного крепкого рукопожатия, но Питер быстро стиснул в объятиях и его.

— Спасибо, что пришли, сэр, - пробормотал он на ухо Говарду. Говард нахмурился в ответ и потряс рукавами своего костюма, как будто это могло помочь ему избавиться от публичного проявления любви.

Питер двинулся дальше, но внезапно ощутил, как волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Он быстро обернулся к Тони с выражением чистейшего ужаса на лице.

— Пит? Что с тобой?

— Что-то... не так... - Питер повернулся кругом, пытаясь найти источник угрозы. Он напряг слух, силясь услышать нечто необычное. Пока его глаза блуждали по толпе, он в конце концов услышал это. Слабый писк. Никто без суперслуха не смог бы вычислить его и распознать, что это было. Питер побледнел.

— Пит…

— Надень костюм, - крикнул он Тони.

— Зачем?

— Бомба! – заорал Питер, и через пару секунд мощнейший взрыв потряс зал. Время, кажется, остановилось. Краем глаза он заметил, как отец нажал на кнопку на груди. Но это оставляло маму, бабушку и Говарда уязвимыми. Тони немедленно схватил Пеппер и обнял, защищая. Питер толкнул Говарда и Марию на пол и приземлился на них сверху.

Время вдруг ускорилось, и Питера накрыла реальность, когда звон в ушах рассеялся. Он сел и ошеломленно огляделся в поисках родителей. Он увидел красное мерцание Железного Человека и вскочил на ноги. Его выпускной наряд слетел на землю.

— Папа!

— Питер! Ты ранен? Ты в порядке? Просканируй его, Пятница!

— Я в порядке, - настаивал Питер.

— Питер прав, Босс. Несколько порезов и синяков, которые заживут через пару часов.

Тони вздохнул:

— Ладно. Одевайся, малыш. Времени мало.

Говард потряс головой, проясняя сознание, и сосредоточился на разговоре Тони и Питера.

— Пап! У меня нет костюма! Я же не мог надеть его под этим!

— Нажми на часы, - приказал Тони, и его шлем со щелчком затворился.

Питер посмотрел на свои новые StarkWatch; циферблат мигал эмблемой Человека-Паука. Питер ухмыльнулся, постучав по нему. Внезапно из часов появился его собственный нанокостюм.

— Привет, Питер. Тебя приветствует Железный Паук, модель II, - произнес знакомый голос.

— Эй, Карен! Давайте приступим к работе! - Питер огляделся в поисках гражданских, и его глаза сразу же встретились с глазами Говарда. Ну что ж. С этой маленькой проблемкой ему придется разобраться позже. - Карен, найди мне безопасные точки выхода и вызови скорую.

— Спасатели уже в пути. Здесь расположены самые безопасные выходы, - она указала на три двери на его головном дисплее, – основной урон пришелся на территорию у сцены.

Питер бросился туда, пробираясь через плотную толпу.

— У сцены есть раненые?

— Пит, ты же знаешь правила, - послышался голос Тони по рации, - пригнитесь пониже и отведи людей в безопасное место.

— Что? Еще чего! Я уже на месте.

— Питер Бенджамин Старк! Держись подальше от этой бомбы! Там может быть еще один снаряд, - крикнул Тони ему в ухо.

Питер поморщился, приземлившись перед сценой.

— Что случилось, Карен?

— Я обнаружила под обломками две тепловые сигнатуры.

— А бомба?

— Исчезла во время взрыва.

— Видишь? Я знал, что папе не о чем беспокоиться, - бросил Питер своему ИскИну, ползая под сломанными балками. - Эй? Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук пришел на помощь.

— П-помогите! Я здесь, внизу! – послышался женский крик.

— Эй, я иду! Не волнуйтесь! - крикнул ей Питер, медленно пробираясь через горящие остатки сцены.

— Питер! Куда ты делся? - отчаянно заорал Тони по внутренней связи.

— Остуди свои репульсоры, старик. Я вытаскиваю кого-то из-под сцены.

— Да что ты? Ты имеешь в виду ту сцену, к которой я тебе велел не подходить? Ту самую, где бомба?

— Нет. Другая сцена, - нахмурился Питер, протягивая руку к плачущей женщине, - не обращайте на него внимания. Он бывает раздражительным.

Тони выругался ему в ухо, и Питер рассмеялся.

— Малыш, клянусь, если ты поранишься, я тебя убью.

Женщина тоже потянулась к Питеру, но ее неловкое движение сбросило на них груду щебня.

— Нет, нет, нет! Не делайте этого! - крикнул ей Питер, - оставайтесь там, ладно? Я уже иду.

Женщина испуганно на него уставилась, и Питер понял, что она не станет слушать. Она поползла к нему, несмотря на его мольбы остановиться.

— Питер, по моим расчетам, вероятность того, что сцена обрушится на вас обоих, составляет 98%.

— Не сейчас, Карен! Леди! Просто оставайтесь на месте! - женщина пошевелилась, и тлеющий брус рухнул прямо на голову Питера. Мир потемнел.

***

У Питера болела голова. Сильно. Он зажмурился от боли, но прислушался, пытаясь определить местоположение. Кто-то рядом… спорил?

— ... и ты позволил моему единственному внуку бегать по городу в чертовом спандексе?!

— Я ему ничего не позволял! Питер стал Человеком-Пауком задолго до нашей встречи.

— И ты мог положить этому конец! Это обязанность отцов, Тони! Защищать своих детей!

— Как ты думаешь, чем я занимаюсь уже семь лет?! Я дал ему костюм, который хоть немного его защищает! Когда мы познакомились, он бегал по Квинсу в трико.

— Ммм... Это было не трико, - застонал Питер.

Тони бросился к его кровати, и Говард последовал за ним.

— Питер? Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? - спросил Тони гораздо мягче, чем минутой ранее.

— Ах… Это больно.

— На тебя рухнула горящая груда балок. Чудо, что ты жив, - выплюнул Говард и впился взглядом в Тони.

— Ускоренная регенерация, - пробормотал Питер.

— Что? - спросил Говард, нахмурившись.

Питер раскрыл глаза и глянул на двух старших Старков.

— У меня есть суперспособности к исцелению, - медленно произнес он, - вместе с… Ух, больно думать.

— Если тебе больно об этом думать, то и не думай, хорошо? - произнес Тони, нежно положив руку на лоб Питера.

— Ммм… Очень мило, - Питер снисходительно улыбнулся отцу.

— И как это возможно? - спросил Говард.

— Он кто-то вроде твоего приятеля Кэпа.

— Суперсолдат? Но как?

— Нет, не с-су…-су… тьфу... только не Кэп, - пробормотал Питер. – Я Человек-Паук.

— Спи давай. Паучки нуждаются в отдыхе.

— Я не Паучок, - надулся Питер, снова прикрыв глаза.

Тони отдернул руку и снова повернулся к отцу, но в него тут же смачно прилетело паутиной.

— Пап? Останься, - заскулил Питер, видно, забыв, что ему почти 22, а не снова 15.

— Конечно, малыш. Я никуда не денусь, - Тони мягко провел пальцами по волосам Питера, и раненый герой наконец провалился в сон.

Когда Питер проснулся во второй раз, его сознание уже прояснилось. Он протер глаза и оглядел комнату. Стерильные белые стены, тусклые лампы и тихо пищащий монитор.

— Медотсек, - констатировал он. В горле у него пересохло.

— Да, малыш, мы в медотсеке. Что ты помнишь? - Тони, сидящий в кресле справа от него, кажется, не спал несколько дней. Пеппер дремала на диванчике у стены. Говард стоял у кровати, скрестив на груди руки.

— Э... черт, - пробормотал Питер, встретившись взглядом с дедом, - сэр, я... я могу объяснить…

— Черт возьми! Что за безрассудство - бежать навстречу опасности в одном трико?! И против воли твоего отца, должен заметить!

Питер бросил Тони умоляющий взгляд, но тот сделал вид, будто не заметил.

— Отвечай мне, когда я задаю вопрос, - строго приказал Говард.

— Я... но там была женщина! Под обломками! Я просто пытался ей помочь!

— И при этом пытался покончить с собой?! Ты будущее Старк Индастриз, Питер! Будущее науки в том виде, в коем мы ее знаем! Ты очень важный человек! И ты не можешь просто бросаться под обломки, не думая о последствиях! - Говард хлопнул рукой по изножью кровати, и Питер подскочил. - Черт побери, Питер! Ты под домашним арестом! Даже не думай покидать Базу в ближайшее время! – с этими словами Говард повернулся на каблуках и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Питер моргнул ему вслед, затем перевел потрясенный взгляд на Тони:

— Какого черта это было? Что это с ним?

— Не думал, что это скажу, но я с ним согласен.

— Что?! Пап, я совершеннолетний! Ты не можешь просто взять и посадить меня под домашний арест!

— О, так это и не я. Это был мой отец.

Питер усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Кстати, эта маленькая вспышка - его способ сказать, что он горд. Ты здорово напугал нас, Пит. Судя по всему, и его тоже. Он просто хочет убедиться, что ты будешь в безопасности.

— Кажется, ты заразил его своей гиперопекой.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Возможно. А теперь отдохни, малыш. Ты это заслужил.

Питер откинул голову на подушку, закрыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся.

— Чего это ты ухмыляешься? - спросил Тони.

— Я ему нравлюсь. Всего-то несколько лет, но я ему наконец нравлюсь.

— Да, Паучок. Это так, - улыбнулся Тони, - я и не сомневался, что в конце концов ты его завоюешь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Что-то вроде примерного перевода с итальянского:  
> bambino mio = дитя мое  
> bambino = ребенок, малыш  
> tesoro = дорогой, сокровище  
> nonna = бабушка


End file.
